One Hell of a Birthday Present
by Oro Productions
Summary: Negi is invited to a love hotel for a birthday present...But who's the present giver? Rated M for lemons, latex, cuddling, and nose bleeds. You have been warned. [Layout fixed!]


**(Layout and errors fixed by Star-chan - 4/3/07, long overdue...)**

Nya! this is fm6405 and Star-chan! bringing you our first lemon!

Negi gets a special birthday present! Puu

I hope you guys enjoy this! Nyan!

---

Negi's dark car pulled up in a parking space next to the 'Love-Love-Shrine' motel. Whilst his face was crimson, a note laid crunched in his hand, he eagerly uncrumbled it and read it again.

"Negi-Bozu, come to the Love-Love Shrine, room 227. Don't be late if you want your birthday present."

I wonder what it means? Negi thought, half excited, half nervous. Maybe it's a birthday party! Or the magic kit I've always wanted. It must be a birthday party...Negi thought, through his anxiety he was still able to remember that today was his 18th birthday.

He entered the lobby, and stepped up to the desk. "Uhh...I'm looking for Room 227.." He spoke in almost a whisper, anxiety worsened.

The clerk, chewing her gum, gave Negi a look of utter distaste. "Room 227, huh?" she half-asked, then began thumbing through the floors. "That floor is so noisy," she muttered more to herself then Negi. "It's full of lovers and crap. Makes me wanna barf." She then found the floor. "Top floor," she said shortly.

"T-thank you," Negi thanked her shakily, then departed for the elevator.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of walking, Negi came to a large silver door, clearly marked "Elevatuer". Negi immediately knew it was French for Elevator. He pressed a button with an arrow pointing up, and nervously entered the elevator when it arrived

Negi was a little nervous as he pressed to top floor button on the panal-thingy. The gum-chewing clerk was complaining the top floor was annoyingly noisy, but what could that mean? Why was it so noisy? And why did someone invite him all the way out here?!

Negi's thoughts were racing, and finally the elevator opened.

"AHHH! FUCK ME!" Was the first thing he heard.

Negi's eyes widened, his blood dripped from his nose."..Th..That's what she meant.." He said to himself, barely able to hear because of the moaning from all the other rooms.

Negi looked down at the note, then back at the still open elevator..

Should I go..or..or stay? Negi thought to himself. Well. This is a tough desicion, he thought, blood still dripping from his nose.

Who could be perverted enough to bring me here? Before he could decide, the elevator closed and the only thing Negi could hear was moaning, groaning and the rapid beating of his own heart.

No turning back now, Negi thought as he reluctantly scouted out for the mystery room.

Negi's eyes scanned the nearby door markings.

221...222...223...224...

Negi pushed his glasses up and gulped.

225...226...227!

He stopped infront of the door clearly marked 227, his heart about to explode.

He gulped, said a quick prayer, and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a familiar voice said, though Negi could not quite place it.

"N-Negi Springfield," Negi shakily answered.

"Come in, Negi," the voice said seductivly. Negi forced his sweaty hands to turn the knob, and opened the door. His face was the color of ketchup as he looked in the hotel room.

"...You?!" he nearly cried, his chin dropping.

Blood sprayed from every orifice of his body. His face was more crimson then the sunset. "A-ASUNA?!"

Asuna smiled seductively, tight latex was the only thing she was wearing.

"Happy Birthday, Negi-bozu."

"A-A-A-A-ASUNA S-S-SAN?!" Negi cried in suprise, fright and more suprise and fright. "WHAT ARE YOU --"

"Negi-bozu, I'm here because I invited you!" Asuna said sweetly. "I decided to give you a big present for you this year."

"So," Negi tried to comprehend, "you're not giving me a magic kit or a birthday party?" a waterfall of blood uhered out of his nose.

Asuna frowned. "Nope. Instead, I'm giving you a present you'll never forget!" she half sang. Suddenly, at these words, the door automatically closed locked itself, making Negi go another shade of red.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b..." Negi stared at the tight latex straps on Asuna's outfit.

"C'mon Negi-Bozu. Come sit on the bed." She said with a wink.

"A..Asuna-san...Wh.." Negi paused, a fight of weither to run or stay going through his mind.

Asuna pouted and got up the bed, her features almost amplified by the latex outfit. "Fine...I'll come and get you."

"UWEH?!" Negi said, back up and hitting against the door.

Asuna ran towards him at surprising speed, and grabbed him by the hand. "C'mon. Do you want your birthday present or not?" She said, pouting. "I've been sitting here for hours."

"GYAHH!" Negi said, his other arm flailing around "B-b-b-"

Asuna pressed him up against the wall, "What are you nervous about?"

"Buh-uhhh...UWEH!" Negi said indistinctively, his universe imploding.

Asuna raised her right leg, and wrapped it around Negi's leg. "What's wrong?"

"But Asuna-san...!!" Negi protested, as Asuna's breasts and legs pressed into him. "You're too...young! I'm too..."

"Bullcrap!" Asuna dismissed. "You're eighteen, I'm twenty-two. You need to relax and have fun. Forget about rules! Come on...Negi..." Asuna's voice was sounding like she was desperate for some action. "Do me."

"BYAH!" Negi cried, pushing her off him. "I..Huuhh...NOT MARRIED!"

Asuna looked a little annoyed now. "Its a birthday gift..."

Negi slowly backed away the best he could, before the eccentric and eager red head jumped on top of him, now pinning him down on the floor.

Asuna stared at him, her eyes into his. "I'll get you started." Her hand slowly crawled down Negi's side, and reached his waist.Slowly, she pulled off his shirt, taking in every delicious part of Negi's chest she could see. After it was off, she began maliciously unbuckling and pulling off his pants. "A-Asuna-san!" Negi cried, becoming more red by the second.

Soon, to Asuna's delight and Negi's almost embaressment, only his underwear remained.

"Now for the main event!" She said, grinning as though this was going to be the best thing in the world.

Negi squirmed under Asuna's grip, "W-Wait...s..Stop." he sounded unsure.  
Asuna smiled, her hand grabbing the elastic part of his underwear.

"Do you really want me to stop, Negi-Bozu?" She said in a sultry tone.

Negi's face turned the darkest shade of red possible, and he looked to the side. and let out a indistinct whisper.

Asuna smiled, finally pulling down his underwear, "What was that Negi-Bozu?" Her hands eagerly scrambled for their destination. and one finally made the target.

Asuna's warm hands clasped around Negi's fully erect member, a squeak emanated from Negi. "Negi-Bozu.."

Negi stared at the wall, crimson staining his face. "N..No."

Asuna squeezed a little harder on his erect member, making Negi give out a soft cry. "Now," she said, not being able to help getting aroused as she squeezed, "time for me to see what it tastes like." Slowly, she pulled up the member up to her mouth and began sucking on it like a lollipop.

"A-Asuna...san!" Negi cried, pleasure flying through his universe, which only made the busy red-head even busier.

Negi let out a low moan "A.s..u..N.n..Nya..." he arched his back.

Asuna giggled at the squirming man before her, and set her mouth at the tip of his member. With one more massive moan. Negi felt himself reach climax.bitter white liquid entered Asuna's mouth, she attempted to swallow..but most of it ended up on her hands, and her chest.

"Negi-bozu..." Asuna said slowly. "I got my latex all full of your gross seed, Can you take off for me?" Turning around, she gestured to the strap. Negi, who was red all over, slowly sat up and unhooked the strap.

It fell to the ground, and Asuna smiled sexily at Negi. "Time for some more fun."

Asuna's hands reached for his member again, "Round two." She said with a wink.

Negi, almost on autopilot pushed her onto her back, and pressed his body up against hers. His member brushing past her entrance.

"N-Negi-Bozu?!" She said with slight anger in her voice. "What're-" She was cut off by Negi's mouth pressing up against hers.  
He couldn't help himself. he felt like he was a completely different person. After a few moments of tongues battling. Negi broke the kiss, and began to kiss her chest, nearing ever closer to her breasts.

Asuna yet out a squeak when Negi's mouth closed over the left's bud.

Ah...feels good..." Asuna moaned as he sucked on her breast. "Negi...Negi..." she repeated. "More, more..."

Negi obeyed, and sucked harder.

"Nya.." Asuna cried silently, her hands resting on Negi's head.

Negi stopped suckling her breast.

Asuna was about to let out a protest when she felt two warm fingers enter her folds. She squeaked, and squeaked even louder when Negi's mouth now suckled her right breast bud.

Asuna began panting; the combination of the fingers in her folds and breast sucking was most definetly turning her on. "Negi!" she cried out, feeling the fingers go farther.  
She suddenly yelped when Negi bit on one of her nipples.

Thinking he did something wrong, he lifted his head from her bussom.

"I'm sorry, Asuna-san," Negi said apologetically and stopped suckling, though his fingers was still in her moist spot. "If you want, we can stop, and I can..."

"No," Asuna panted. "Keep going." She leaned down, breasts brushing his chest, and kissed him. "Keep going, Negi-bozu."

Negi obeyed, and kissed her for a few moments, muffling moans from her as his fingers still played in her entrance. his fingers left her folds, which led to a protest from Asuna, but both of his hands now landed on her breasts, fondling them.

"N-Negi-bozu!" She cried.

Negi's tongue made a trail of saliva down her stomach as he slowly made it to his destination

"Negi..." Asuna moaned. She was in ecstacy. Finally, Negi's tongue found its destination and began licking it slowly.

"Negi...more!" Asuna demanded shrilly, feeling her climax coming on. "I'm...coming..." she murmured. "Negi...more..."

Negi obliged with force, and the hot, salivaed tongue dived into her folds again. "Ny..Nya..N..Negi-Bozu!" She cried out as Negi apparently hit a sensitive part. The boy closed his lips over her pearl, his tongue still dipping in and out of her womanhood.

Asuna moaned, it was almost a scream. "N..Negi!" Fluids poured into Negi's mouth as Asuna climaxed.

Negi drank her nectar, and kissed his way back up to her face, and laid a kiss unto her lips.

"Is it okay?" Negi said, staring into her eyes.

"Ofcourse..Brat." She said teasingly.

The tip of Negi's member entered the folds of Asuna's womanhood, leaving Asuna to take a sharp intake of breath. Negi slowly pushed more and more in, before finally reaching her barrier.

"Are you sure, Asuna-san?"

"I told you I was.."Asuna said, smiling weakly.

Negi moved back a little, then broke through her barrier, fully thrusting himself in.

"Kyaa!" Asuna cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"A-Asuna-san! are you okay!" Negi said, sliding his member out of her.

Asuna's hand reached down and grasped Negi's waist, forcing him into her.

"I'm alright..Negi-Bozu." She said in a weak whisper.

"Are you sure, Asuna-san?" Negi asked, obviously concerned.

"Ya..." Asuna said, using all of her strength and will power to usher a wink.

Negi took a deep breath, then slowly started to thrust into her, earning a good moan from Asuna. Negi moaned in return, and began to pick up pace.

"N-Negi!" She cried, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Nhh..Nhh!" Asuna's body began to shake, "Negi-Bozu!"

Negi let out a low moan "A..Asuna-san..."

"Ny..ny...Negi-Bozu! I'm coming!" She cried.

Negi pressed his lips up against Asuna's, and via a muffled scream into each other's mouths, they climaxed together.

After the climax on both accounts, they fell in a heap of sweat, panting.

"So...Negi-bozu...Did you enjoy your birthday present?" Asuna asked.

"Of course I did," Negi smiled weakly at Asuna. "Why would I not?"

Asuna snuggled closer to her onion, "To think...you'll have to top this for my birthday."

Negi chuckled, and cuddled back. "We'll eat out at a nice resturant..Maybe a movie. Then I'll eat you out."

Asuna giggled, laying a kiss on his head, "Shame it isn't for a while..Eh Negi-brat?"

----

Thank you for mustering your stomach to go through our crappy lemon. Sorry if this caused any eye bleeding or nauscia! We're learning!

Fm6405 and Star-chan!


End file.
